duskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Swarm
General info: Swarms are a threat usually found later in the game. The player may be alerted to their presence by a loud fly like 'buzzing' sound in the drone view. Whenever the swarm is visible, they visibly swarm around a single point constantly, not unlike a nest of angry bees. This threat is highly dangerous, due to its speed, and ability to deal damage very quickly. Swarms are generated in packs of 20 or rarely 10, and move to any point as a group. Vents serve as spawning points for swarms, which occurs every 2.3 minutes on a random chance. If you enter a room with a vent and a swarm appears from it, you now have two (or 3) swarms to deal with on the derelict. Important knowledge: Swarms may randomly attack weak closed doors, and will eventually break them down. You can see what doors are considered weak when you have an UPGRADED Ship Surveyor Upgrade equipped on your ship. If viewing the drone feed, you can hear the door being broken through and judge roughly which one it is. This might save you some time. When a door is attacked, the player is alerted in the console. An attacked door can be opened to prevent it being broken, but the swarm will move into the room blocked by that door. Swarms attacking a door sometimes can be distracted by opening another exit for the swarm and quickly closing it. Doors that you haven't/can't see will not be seen in the ship scheme though the sound is still audible and an alert is sounded. 'Swarms move extremely fast. ' '''Swarms tend to stay in one general location when you enter a room. '''This is similar to real life bee behavior roaming around their hive. Swarms have a slightly bigger search radius for stealth drones than leapers and security drones and will detect stealth drones that come too close. Also (like all enemies) colliding with a Swarm will cause it to both attack you and break your stealth. While staying in the corner of big rooms with stealth is possible, the player is advised to have a plan B (e.g. sonic or teleport). Countermeasures: It is in this stage where I highly recommend using the cannon of your vessel or a trap upgrade (with a transporter/teleporter). Also keep your motion detector online or keep your stealth drone searching. Drones can fire upon swarms with an activated Turret upgrade, at the cost of 20-40 ammo per full swam. The drone will not be able dispatch the swarm quickly enough without losing health however, due to the speed of the swarm. Another measure the player can use is to open a new room for the swarm to move into, and to close them inside. Listening carefully, a player can know when a swarm has left a room. Like all enemies, they are susceptible to being vented out an airlock. A Mine or Trap can do the same, though in the specific case of the swarm the mine is better when placed directly in front of a door. Lures affect swarms and will be prioritized over any other target. Lure must be placed before swarm has set a target. Advanced Information: * Unlike Slime (which can spawn in any room on the ship), a new Swarm can only spawn from Vents. See the "Vents" page for more information * Swarm AI checks for movement before any other activity. This means that after attacking something (like a lure) a swarm may move into another room and completely ignore other targets. Category:Threats Category:Demon